Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a fan module, more particularly to a fan module capable of being foolproof.
Description of the Related Art
When electronic devices are developed to be smaller in volume and lighter in weight, electronic units in the electronic devices need to be miniaturized. For the electronic units being miniaturized, the electronic units are able to be densely arranged in the electronic devices. However, heat generated by the electronic units cannot be dissipated well, and therefore the temperature of the electronic device increases, which influences the stability and efficiency of operation of the electronic device, and the life span of the electronic device. Therefore, thermal dissipation modules are adopted to dissipate heat generated from the electronic units of the electronic devices.
The thermal dissipation module usually includes fan components, air guiding components and air blocking components. The arrangement of these components is based on the structure of the electronic device. However, if the fan components, the air guiding components and the air blocking components are misplaced, the thermal dissipation efficiency will decrease. Therefore, over heating of the electronic device may occur and then damage electronic units, such as conducting line and circuit board, in the electronic device.